


Breeding Ground: The Visitor

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [38]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Worship, Creampie, F/M, MILFs, Maledom/Femsub, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Harry Potter, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: With her daughter watching, Joyce is taken by the Black King, Hadrian Peverell(once known as Harry Potter). First posted on my blog as an exclusive chapter as part of the MILFs of May 2019 on May 9th, 2019.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Joyce Summers
Series: Breeding Ground [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 20





	Breeding Ground: The Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on May 9th, 2019. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**The Visitor(Joyce Summers from Buffy the Vampire Slayer-MILFs of May 2019)**   
****

* * *

**  
**  
“So….how well….mmm...do you know my daughter?”  
  
Hadrian Peverell, the Fear Black Queen, had the beautiful older woman in his midst. Joyce Summers, dressed in slinky black lingerie, with a bathrobe hanging from her shoulders, moaned as Hadrian rained kisses down her neck, her shoulders, and the valley between her cleavage.  
  
“Buffy and I are very well acquainted,” Hadrian said. “And I’m sure, I’ll be acquainted with you in the same way.”  
  
Buffy and Hadrian had a few epic fights, which lead to some even more epic sex sensations. It was a very violent form of foreplay, but Hadrian was the adaptable sort. And he never thought he would be grabbing the ass of the Slayer’s mother, but perhaps this was just destiny. All of the ways which he made Joyce moan, and writhe, and grind, and just drip with pleasure really made his cock throb.  
  
“Yes, very much!” Joyce moaned as Hadrian pulled down her top and bit on her nipple which caused a tingle to spread through her body.  
  
Joyce knew that Hadrian knew precisely every right button to push on her. The eyes of the woman just flooded over, as her warm pussy gushed in excitement and in thinly disguised delight. Hadrian planted his fingers inside of Joyce, one, two, and three at the time and pumped into her, getting her pussy nice and wet.  
  
The bucking hips of the depraved MILF on the bed released juices onto Hadrian’s hand. Hadrian pulled his pumping fingers out, leaving Joyce with a whimper of pleasure. After taking his fingers as an offering, Joyce sucked them dry with an aggressive moan.  
  
“I want to see it,” Joyce said. “I want to see what has my daughter all hot and bothered.”  
  
Joyce yanked Hadrian’s pants down and revealed his very stiff and very hard cock. Oh, Joyce thought this would do nice, a nice, mouth-watering slab of meat. Joyce grabbed Hadrian’s balls, playing with them, and then leaned down to take the handsome, green-eyed visitor into her mouth.  
  
Hadrian hissed through his teeth.  
  
“Like mother, like daughter.”  
  
Joyce flexed her warm throat against Hadrian’s stiff cock. Pushing up, Hadrian danced all the way down Joyce’s head and allowed his rising hips to push into her warm and tight mouth down onto Hadrian’s rigid pole. She did a hell of a job, blowing him constantly. Hadrian flexed his throbbing long organ deep into Joyce’s mouth.  
  
The talented woman did a good job in worshipping him. The Black King closed his eyes, always enjoying a warm mouth wrapped around him and pleasuring his organ. He was unlike any other vampire out there, having Incubus blood in his bloodline as well, from his mother’s side.  
  
“Time for your work to be rewarded,” Hadrian said.  
  
Joyce doubled down, anticipating him flooding her mouth with seed. The man’s musk overwhelmed the Slayer’s mother. A few more deep sucks set the stage for what was going to happen next. Namely Hadrian ejaculating his gift straight into Joyce’s mouth and Joyce swallowing as much of it.  
  
What she did not be prepared for, what she could not be prepared for, was how prolific Hadrian ended up being in the end. Some of the seed blasted Joyce all over the face, all over her cheeks, and into her hair.  
  
“I can’t believe someone would cum that much,” Joyce said.  
  
“You’ve earned it,” Hadrian said. “Don’t waste anything.”  
  
Joyce offered him a smoky smile. “I would never.”  
  
The mature woman sucked down as many juices from her fingers as humanly possible. Hadrian once again took interest in her breasts, squeezing them. Hadrian’s hands slid down Joyce’s body to find her hips and also her ass, giving it a cup. Joyce turned around ever so slightly, on her hands and knees.  
  
The gorgeous blonde mother reached behind and pulled her thong down, revealing her dripping wet pussy for him. Hadrian dove down and indulged in her. It was always a weakness to bury his face between the legs of a woman. Given how garlic or stakes had no effect on the Black King, he would have some weaknesses.  
  
Did have a slight weakness towards steaks though, but that was neither here nor there. Hadrian danced his tongue deep against Joyce’s moist womanhood, letting her cry out in endless passion. The heat, emitting from her loins only escalated, the faster Hadrian worked inside of her.  
  
Joyce thought she would lose in from the countless pleasure. Hadrian ensured she stayed up and moments later, his tongue had been replaced by the tip of his cock. It ground against Joyce, his balls slapped lightly against her thighs at first, and then a bit more roughly.  
  
Just a tantalizing hint of what Hadrian had to offer her. And Joyce would open her legs, and welcome the Dragon’s iron hard pole into her pussy, without any shame. Hadrian escalated his motions, running his fingers down onto Joyce and cupping her ass hard when rocking up against her. He slid an inch, maybe two, inside of her body at first.  
  
“I can take it all!” Joyce begged of him.  
  
Hadrian stood up and grabbed Joyce’s hips for leverage before spearing down into her pussy. The tightness of her core just wrapped around Hadrian’s thick prick and hugged him tightly. Oh, Joyce was so hot, and she pumped into her.  
  
“Does, Buffy do this for you?” Joyce asked him with a sultry smile. “I bet she doesn’t...because my daughter’s still young...and not as much of a woman as her mother is.”  
  
Joyce, blinded by mad lust, squeezed Hadrian’s tool. Hadrian reached down and cupped Joyce’s fine breasts, still nice and supple after all of these years. Hadrian fed some of his aura into Joyce, doubling the already impressive stamina she already had.  
  
“Well, perhaps Buffy can be taught,” Hadrian breathed.  
  
Those fingers, grabbing Joyce’s milk jugs, made her just do nothing but moan. She longed for the seed, that thick and potent seed, to blast inside of her body and fill up her womb with so much goodness. Hadrian touched all of her buttons and made her just smile.  
  
Slowly, but surely, Hadrian made her submit to him. Her ass bounced while Hadrian pushed into her. Every now and then, Hadrian spanked Joyce’s tight ass.  
  
“Are you going to cum for me, Mrs. Summers?” Hadrian asked.  
  
The ageless Vampire King rocked against Joyce’s tight body. Her insides just felt very elastic as they stretched around Hadrian and then squeezed around him. The rocking of her body increased as Joyce experienced sensations which she had not in many, many years. All of them just building her body up through a feverish explosion and making Joyce just explode all over Hadrian’s long length.  
  
“Yes, you are going to cum for me,” Hadrian hissed with glee.  
  
Joyce did not doubt for a second what was going to happen. Her tight walls, closing in on Hadrian, released a very prolific amount of juices all over Hadrian’s pole, allowing him to slide inside of her. He rode Joyce to the edge and then beyond.  
  
Suddenly, Joyce felt Hadrian pull out of her. This left Joyce feel very empty. She needed, craved, for this big cock inside of her.  
  
“Why did you stop?”  
  
“Because.”  
  
Hadrian hoisted up Joyce and positioned the horny woman on his cock. He ground against Joyce’s very wet and very hungry opening. The folds brushing against Hadrian’s length threatened to bury him inside. He rose up and dropped down, almost touching inside of her body.  
  
“I want to see the pleasure just overwhelm you when I do this.”  
  
With a very vigorous movement, Hadrian impaled Joyce all the way down onto his cock, stretching her out. Her pussy gobbled his length entering her. Putting Joyce in this position allowed Hadrian full access to her breasts. Naturally, he took full advantage of it.  
  
Joyce almost lost it, she enjoyed when someone played with her breasts. Hadrian did more than play. Oh, no, to say Hadrian just merely played with Joyce’s breasts would be an understatement to end all understatements.  
  
No, Hadrian did not play. He mastered Joyce’s breasts. Pumping, milking, sucking, and just devouring them with his mouth, and causing Joyce Summers to just explode with a gushing rush. Her screams loud enough to wake the dead.  
  
Making her cum again and again fueled Hadrian’s lust. The tingling in his balls started, and Hadrian stretched out Joyce as far as she could go, sending a tremor just flying through her pussy. Joyce’s insides clamped down onto him and pumped Hadrian’s manhood until he finally let go.  
  
The flood of thick, powerful semen, splattering inside of Joyce made her feel a bit younger, a bit more vibrant, and a whole lot of a nymphomaniac.  
  
Out of the corner of Hadrian’s right, Hadrian observed the Slayer herself, Buffy Summers, watching Hadrian’s cock dribble in Joyce’s pussy.. She obvious heard her mother’s cries and rushed to the room. Only to stop, transfixed at the Black King just ramming his thick length into her mother on the bed.  
  
“You motherfucker,” Buffy mouthed.  
  
Hadrian smiled. Statement of fact really. Hadrian teased Buffy by baring his fangs.  
  
Now, it was Buffy’s play.  
 **End.**


End file.
